


Fixable

by Dragen_Saint



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Cute, Dogs, Gay, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Why?, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to an animal clinic. The result is almost magical.





	Fixable

“Bucky, we are here to pick up my great neice’s dog. We aren’t adopting.” Steve was being as clear as he could be. Bucky nodded and walked off, going to the dogs. 

Steve walked to the other end of the clinic, to the doggy daycare center. He wanted to get Daisy May as quick as possible and leave. He didn’t really have a good past with dogs. They weren’t ever nice to him.

He aproched Daisy May, the only dog he trusted. He loved her, no one else. Well, that is, only on dogs. His love for Bucky was the only thing he could probably shatter for. 

He thanked the girl who returned her to him. He left, feeling the stares of the other dogs. He hated it. Daisy May stood closer to him. Protecting him from them. Good doggo.

(Somewhere else in the area)

Bucky walked off, going straight to the adoptable dogs. He had been trying to convince Steve to let him get a dog. He had loved dogs since he was a baby, he would play fetch with them and teach them tricks. He loved them. 

He was playing with one dog, sitting on the floor, when he heard a whimper before a slight thud.   
When he turned around, he saw a dog laying on its side. He could see why she had fallen. She had three legs. She must have been new, not used to her disability. Bucky walked over to her. 

“Hey, do you want help?” He asked, picking her up. She licked his face.   
“Heh. I bet you just need a friend. I can be your friend if you let me be.” He said. He was happy to find this dog. He wondered what it would be like to have a sidekick that wasn’t his boyfriend. He continued playing with the dog. He was the happiest he had been all day.

Steve walks through the doorway to where Bucky was. He walked towards him, seeing what he was doing. Bucky noticed and turned around. He was smiling so wide. He was so adorable in Steve’s eyes.

“Can we adopt her? Please?” Bucky begged. “I know we didn’t come here for a dog, but she really needs a friend. It always important to have someone, and she needs me.” 

Bucky held up his dog. Her tongue was hanging out. 

“Buck, we did come here for a dog. You know they hate me.” Steve argued. He didn’t need something else hating him now. 

“But Steve!” Bucky whinned. 

“Fine!” Steve left. He went out and asked if he could get a dog. He came back with a collar and a few papers. Bucky and the dog rejoiced. Daisy May followed Steve and Bucky out and into the car. She rode next to their new dog.

~*~

When the family got back to base, they all went to Steve’s bedroom. Bucky carried Their new pup the whole way. 

“So what do you want to name her?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Well… I guess… What day is it?” He asked.

“Sunday the 12th of Novemeber.” Steve replied. 

“Then I guess I’ll call her Sunday. How’s that?” He asked. Steve nodded in approval.

“Are we gonna make a leg for her?” Steve asked. Bucky took out his phone. He pressed some buttons, taking some pictures, and put it away.

“I just sent some pictures to Tony. He could do it. He said he was bored.” Bucky replied.

~ Three days Later ~

*Knock* *Knock*

Bucky opened his door, seeing Tony holding a metal leg. He took it and thanked Tony as he left. 

He ran to put it on Sunday. It fit perfectly.


End file.
